powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Smith
Albert Smith is the first Dino Charge Purple Ranger. He briefly encounters the Dino Charge Rangers, only to surrender his powers, and his Energem to Keeper. Based on previously released toys and roll calls from the Purple Ranger version of Kendall, he can also be referred to as the Plesiosaurus Power Ranger Purple. Character History Albert Smith is a self-proclaimed adventurer and Bigfoot hunter. He owns Bigfoot Tours, a small tour business in New Zealand. He is also a freelance photographer. One photo of his, involving sightings of Sledge's ship was featured in the newspaper, prompting Chase to invite the Rangers to New Zealand to find out what's going on. Albert eventually meets the Rangers in his corner of the woods at his tour site, and then later, to their surprise encounters them as the Purple Ranger. Albert shies away from the battle before revealing his identity once the battle was over. Albert, deathly fearful of monsters, takes one last go at being a Ranger when Tyler falls once more under the hands of Iceage. He tricks Iceage and Stingrage into falling into his Bigfoot traps by feigning back pain and poor swordsmanship. Albert decides to no longer be a Ranger and, with Keeper's help, severs the bond with his Energem. Personality Albert sees himself as a fraud, having faked encounters with Bigfoot. He is, however, truly an adventurer. He also has a big heart, saving a lost child in the cold mountains. This is where the Purple Energem chooses him to be a Ranger. However, as he is actually secretly afraid of monsters, he stays away from battle, paralyzed by fear, despite his surprising physical prowess. Dino Charge Purple Ranger Arsenal * Dino Charger #9 - Plesio Charger (Plesiosaurus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Purple Energem Notes *Albert is the second Ranger to use his powers to fight street crime, rather than to fight against an evil force attacking Earth. The first was Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) during the episode Tongue and Cheek. *He is the only male Ranger to be permanently replaced by a female Ranger. *He is the first Ranger to ever show fear when faced with monsters to the point of not being able to confront them, and was not able to overcome that fear, surrendering his powers to Keeper. *He is the only Ranger to never meet his successor. *Albert, though the second Purple Ranger (the first being RJ), is the first Purple Ranger to be referred to as such. RJ was known as the Wolf Ranger. *He is the first Ranger since Jack Landors (and the first in the New Saban Era) to have a successor. *So far, Albert is the only Dino Charge Ranger not to have access to any power-ups such as Dino Steel, Dino Armor X, Dino Drive and Dino Super Drive. **T-Rex Super Charge doesn't count because it's only used by the Dino Charge Red Ranger. Portrayal * Albert Smith was portrayed by Arthur Ranford. At 67 years old, Arthur Ranford is the oldest actor in either Super Sentai or Power Rangers to play a Ranger, tying Takashi Sasano (Yoshitaka Igasaki, who became a Ranger after Albert's debut) and beating Shinji Yamashita (Dantetsu Kiryu), who was 63, and Tsutomu Sekine (Conductor), who was 62, at the time their series aired. * His last name was first read out loud by Riley as seen on a newspaper photo credit, then mentioned a couple more times in his episode. However, he is simply credited as "Albert". * Despite it being a lie, Albert is the first Ranger to wear an eye patch. Behind the Scenes * to be added See Also References Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Retired PR Ranger Category:One-off Power Rangers Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Category:PR 9